What a Decision
by advancedeevee
Summary: With raven gone for a whole month, how will the other titans fair. A certain green titan may take this harder than everyone else, but this tour for Raven could be cut short. Mostly BBRae some Robstar and CyBee.


The large gray and black doors slowly slide open with loud shriek. From the hallway emerge five young teen friends.

The first was dressed in a red and green jumpsuit and yellow and black cape. His eyes were covered in a white mask. His spiked, black hair extended perfectly from his head. This teen you may ask, was the leader of the Teen titans; Robin.

Next we had a tall, orange Tamaranian girl. Her strawberry colored hair covered most of her back, she was wearing her purple two piece outfit, with matching purple boots. Her green eyes sparkled as she entered the room. This young girl was Starfire, the new girlfriend of Robin. Don't let her looks full you, with her green star bolts and incredible strength, she isn't a force to reckon with.

After her emerged a rather large, half metal man. He had one eye the color red, the other was a human eye. His body was covered by a blue, patterned machinery. This tall young man was none other then the engineer of this team, Cyborg.

Close behind him came a rather short, green boy. His whole body was the color green, including his hair which was a darker shade. His uniform was purple and black, the uniform of his former team "Doom Patrol," his boots were a bright silver. This odd Teen Titan was the "comedic relief," Beast Boy. Not only did he find himself funny, he could shape shift in any animal you can think of.

Finally coming out after them was a young pale girl with her face in a book. Her blue hood was down revealing her lavender colored hair. Under her blue hooded cape, revealed her black leotard, with a golden belt. As you could see her hands weren't even on the book, she used her dark powers to levitate the book in her face. This young interesting girl's name is Raven.

* * *

"Oh my friends it is glorious to be back in the tower. Yes Tokyo was the explosive bomb, I did miss the comforts of our home." Starfire beamed as she flew around the main room of the tower.

"Yeah I'd have to agree with Star on this one." Robin states as he puts his and Starfire's bags down.

"Of course you'd agree with her." Cyborg smirked and teased his spiky haired friend.

"Come up with your own opinions from time to time Robin." Beast Boy added with his toothy smirk.

"Shut up you guys." the black-haired boy wonder glared at his two friends.

"Come on guys don't make fun of friend Robin." The Tamaranian girl crossed her arms as she turned to her friends.

The girl in the blue hood chuckled softly at the constant bickering of her friends, she seemed to really get used to it.

The half metal teen walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up an envelope. "Hey Rav, there's a letter here for you." He turns to his friend.

Raven closed her book and put it on the counter as she grabbed the envelope from Cyborg.

The four other friends all circled around Raven looking over her shoulder and waiting for her to open it.

She rolled her eyes and took down her hood, she used her black magic to rip open the envelope and the letter unfolded and floated in front of her.

The green teen titan turned into a fly and landed on Raven's head to read. "What does it say Rae?"

"Shh. I'm reading it." Cyborg snapped at Beast Boy then turned back to Raven's letter.

The purple-haired teen titans sighed and floated away to finish reading the letter, she folded it back up and held it in her hands.

* * *

"So dear friend, what did it say?" Starfire flew over to her friend.

"Yeah Raven, what did the letter say?" Robin added causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to chuckle.

Raven looked around to her friends. "It says that I have been invited to go to a month long touring seminar to all of the historical dark magic places around the world."

"Well, that sounds like something you'd want to do." Cyborg smiled at his younger sister figure.

"Yeah I guess, it's just a long time to be away." She states.

"I know, but it would be a great experience for you Raven." The black-haired titan reassured her.

"Yes friend raven, it shall be what you humans say as out of the chain." Starfire smiled.

"Star I think you mean off the chain." Raven corrected.

The four friends chuckled and smiled at Starfire.

"Oh it seems that I have messed up another earthly phrase." The Tamaranian princess giggled.

"Rae, you will have fun. Well what you call fun I guess." Beast Boy noted.

"Well I guess I can't turn it down, the letter says we leave tomorrow. I will contact Herald to see if anyone else would be coming." Raven nods and pulls out her communicator.

* * *

On the screen showed Herald. "Well hello Raven, long time no see." The blue hooded boy smirked.

"Nice to see you too Herald, I was just wondering if you or anyone else may have gotten a letter." The purple-haired teen titan asked.

"Why yes I did, and so did Jinx. We are both going, I hope you are as well."

This made Raven blush softly, she quickly shook it off and nodded. "Of course."

"Wonderful news, I will let Jinx know when she gets back from her date with Kid Flash. We shall all meet up at your tower tomorrow morning. See you then Raven."

"Goodbye Herald." Raven smiled and closed her communicator.

* * *

"Friend Raven, it is good to see that others shall be accompanying you on your little journey." The strawberry haired girl smiled.

"Yes Starfire it is." The purple-haired girl agreed.

"You should go pack so that you will be ready for tomorrow." Robin suggests.

"Okay sounds good, Starfire would you like to help?" Raven asks.

"You want me to assist in the packing? Of course I would love to friend Raven." Starfire clapped and flew out of the main room and up to Raven's room.

The purple-haired teen smiled and walked after her, the two entered Raven's room and began to pack.

* * *

"Wow a month without Raven, will definitely be very weird." The half metal teen states.

"Yeah I totally agree Cyborg, I will miss her, even if she isn't the loudest or most talkative person." The black-haired teen adds.

* * *

Right then Raven phases through the wall silently to get her book without the three boys noticing her.

* * *

"Are you guys kidding? We never see her anyway, do you honestly think that her being gone will make any difference from her being here?" The green teen titan crossed his arms. "I'm happy she is leaving, now I can finally be loud and have fun all of the time. She is always bring us down anyway."

* * *

At that moment the sound of a book hitting the ground grabs the three guys' attention. Standing there was a speechless Raven with her fists clenched and her head shaking.

"Raven wait!" The three guys called out.

Large tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed her book then phased back through the wall and ran back into her room sobbing.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg immediately turn to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy felt his heart sink as he couldn't take his eyes off of the door.

"How could you say those things?" The half metal teen glared at his green friend.

"You just don't know when to shut up, now do you?" Robin asks.

The green teen turns to Robin and Cyborg. "How was I to know she'd be standing right there? It's not my fault."

"Yes it is, you don't just say those things, Raven is different. She likes her space and you should respect that." Cyborg snapped.

"I do Cy, I really do. But when she hounds me and argues with me constantly, you expect me to be sad that she is leaving for a month?"

"You shouldn't be such a jerk about it!" Robin stands up and walks out of the room to go find Raven and Starfire.

* * *

"B, I really expected better from you. You may be my best friend but Raven is a sister to me. She is family to me and you just hurt her." Cyborg stood up and shook his head at Beast Boy and walked away back to his own room.

* * *

"I should have told them why I said what I did." Beast Boy stood up and sighed. "I said it because it's the only way to keep myself from telling her how I feel. She can't know how upset I am about her leaving. But I'm so stupid, now she'll never like me back."

* * *

"Friend Raven, what is the matter?" The strawberry haired girl asked her weeping friend.

"It's Beast Boy." The purple-haired girl could barely speak.

"What did friend Beast Boy do? It is not like you to show emotion." Starfire asked as she stood up and walked over to Raven.

"I can tell you what happened." Robin said as he stood in Raven's doorway.

"Oh friend Robin, what has happened?"

"Well you see, we didn't know Raven had phased into the room, so Beast Boy said how he wasn't going to miss her. Also how it wouldn't make a difference if she was gone." The spiky haired teen bit his lip as he walked inside.

"Oh is this true friend Raven?" Starfire hugged her purple-haired friend.

Raven nodded slowly then pulled away from Starfire. Her face was now normal. "But it doesn't matter, he will get what he wants. I will be gone, he can have fun."

"Oh Raven, it is okay to be upset. Friend Beast Boy was certainly speaking to much of his mind." The strawberry haired Tamaranian girl stated.

"But what I said wasn't true." Beast Boy said as he appeared in the doorway.

The three heads turned to him and Robin glared.

Raven slightly just shook her head at the green boy and used her magic to close the door leaving him out there alone.

The green teen titan sighed. "If she won't listen, then someone else will." He turns away and walks over to Cyborg's room. He knocks on the door. "Cy?"

* * *

"What B?" Cyborg asks as he stands on the other side of the closed door.

"I need to talk to you." Beast Boy played with his fingers.

"What?" The half metal teen asked as he opened up the sliding door and crossed his arms.

"I only said those things to mask how I actually felt." He ran his hands through his green hair.

"Wait so...you actually are upset?" Cyborg paused for a moment. "Wait, you like Raven?!"

"Cy, be quiet!" Beast Boy pushed Cyborg into the room and closed the door behind them. "Maybe a little, I'm really upset that she is leaving Cy."

"Then tell her that." He crossed his arms.

The green boy sighed. "I can't I already tried."

"Well than she is going away on this trip upset with you. Do you really want that?"

"Of course not!" Beast Boy snaps back.

"Well I don't think you have a choice." Cyborg sighs and shakes his head at Beast Boy.

"That's what you think!" Beast boy turned away and exited the room determined.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of my very first Teen Titans fanfic, i know it may be short but the chapters will get longer, I hope you like it so far. Let me know if you do. Reviews are appreciated. Update soon.**


End file.
